Memory devices may store digital information as programmable transistor threshold voltages. The transistor threshold voltages may change with changes in temperature, possibly resulting in read errors. Compensating for temperature variations in memory devices can reduce read errors.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.